The camping trip
by Aeliel
Summary: The gang goes on a camping trip. what happens? Fluffy oneshot SS and some implyed TE


THE CAMP OUT  
  
"Kid will you give it up already! Sakura's better then you at capturing the cards! Just accept it!" Kero started to fly around Li's head.   
"You're a stuffed animal don't even talk to me!" Shouted Li.   
"Come on you two stop it! Kero, Li doesn't want to fight you so stop making fun of him! This was supposed to be a clow card free campout, so break it up! Let's go set up camp!" I was trying my best to be a good mediator but so far it wasn't working the way I had planned. Maybe this campout wasn't such a good idea. Well lets see, so far Madison and Eriol were hitting it off and Li and I were off on the right foot, but bringing Kero seemed like it had been a bad idea. All he did was make fun of Li and try to start fights with him! This was going to be a long weekend.   
"Hey Sakura can you help me start the food?" Madison asked   
"Well first I think the guys should get us some firewood." I said. "We can't make food without a fire, right guys?" both of the guys groaned "oh guys don't worry, I'm sure your strong enough to handle it. Right Li?" Li looked away but I caught a slight blush on his cheeks.  
"Um…ok. Let's go Eriol." Li motioned towards the woods.  
"Ok descendant I'll help." Eriol answered.  
"Will you stop calling me that already? My name is Li not descendent, get it right!" Li yelled   
"Li calm down! He's just calling you by the name he thought fit you! He's not trying to make you mad, calm down!" I said placing my hand on his arm. He blushed a lot at my touch. I started to giggle.  
"What's so funny?" He demanded   
"Your face is red!" I whispered so the other 3 didn't hear but Madison smiled. I looked at Kero. "You're going to help them Kero." I said.  
"How he's like 3 inches tall!" Laughed Li  
"Hey kid I can help! See!" He said, then transformed into Keroberos.  
"Alright already! Eriol make sure they don't' kill each other!" Said Madison. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. He turned bright red.   
"Ok Madison I'll try but I don't know how much good it'll do!" he said and started to walk away dragging a bickering Li and guardian beast behind him.   
"Let's get to work on building up the campsite! We have a lot to do Sakura!" Smiled Madison   
"Right" I said smiling back.  
  
Later that evening,  
  
"Kero I think you had enough sweets for the night. Besides it's time for bed!" Madison said  
"I could write a book The Many Deaths of Keroberos. I wouldn't mind actually following through with them!" Joked Li  
"Oh yeah kid! I bet I could kill ya before you even thought of one!" Kero threatened and became Keroberos. Before Li could say anything Kero had him lying flat on his back struggling to get away. (Kind of like how the giant cat was laying on Li in the episode with the create card.)  
"Kero! Didn't I tell you to stop that!?" I yelled as Kero shrunk back into a stuffed animal.  
"He started it" Kero offered  
"I don't care who started it! Stop trying to kill Li and lets all go to bed!" I sighed. After Li and Kero debated for a while, finally ending in the two sticking there tongues out at each other and retreating to their respective sleeping bags; everyone lay down and tried to fall asleep.   
  
  
  
It was midnight, at least. I had given up on sleep I didn't know what to do about Li. I loved him but I was afraid that if I told him he would just laugh at me. I looked over at his sleeping form. He seemed so peaceful lying there; he had a faint smile on his lips. I decided to go for a walk. I got up and put on my shoes and walked over to where Li was sleeping. I looked at him and before I left I gave him a small kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well, my little wolf." I whispered. I got up and walked down to the river that was on the outskirts of our campsite. I looked out upon the water. It rippled slightly from the wind but it looked beautiful.   
"What's a beautiful girl like you doing out here all by herself?" asked a hushed voice behind me. I turned around to face the stranger and saw Li!  
"How did you find me?" I asked. He put a finger to my lips, shushing me.   
"I woke up just in time to see you leaving Sakura, so I followed you here." I shivered. It was really cold. "Are you cold?" he asked. I nodded, and he put his arms around my waist from behind me. I leaned my head back onto his chest and closed my eyes. We stood there, two teenagers, one embracing the other. I felt like I was in heaven. Finally I turned around, his arms still holding me in a soft embrace.   
"Li why did you follow me here?"   
"I had some thing to say to you" He blushed when he said that, the moonlight reflecting off his face.  
"What is it Li is something wrong?" I asked  
"I…I…think…I'm…in…love…with…you…Sakura." He stuttered   
"Really! I love you too Li" I smiled  
"Sakura I've loved you since the first day I saw you but I didn't realize it until now." He looked at me smiling. His hand cupped my face and his fingers grazed my lips. Slowly he started to lean down towards me. I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to reach mine. Softly our lips met. We stood like that for a moment, and then, when he had become more sure of himself, he pressed harder. I didn't know that it was possible for a person to kiss so well! I felt as if I was using the float card because my feet didn't seem to be touching the ground. Slowly I began to kiss back. Li, being happy that what he had done was right, deepened the kiss. His series of small kisses and my willingness to coincide with them, made the whole world seem to melt away. Finally after what seemed like hours we broke the kiss. "We should be getting back, it's getting late and we have to wake up early tomorrow." He smiled. I grinned right back, and why shouldn't I? We were finally together! We walked back to the campsite, with his arm around my waist.   
  



End file.
